Our farewell
by iary
Summary: Haldirs Gedanken über sein Leben und seine Liebe.


SO Leute, von Within Temptation wurde ich zu dieser KG inspiriert. Bin auf eure Meinung gespannt.g

Sie sind so unwissend, denken, mich zu kennen, doch sie kennen mich nicht.

Sie sehen mich an und flüstern über mich, wenn sie denken, ich bemerke es nicht.

Wie naiv sie alle doch sind.

Denken sie, dass ich ihre Blicke nicht bemerke?

Wie sie mich ansehen, als wäre ich eine Trophäe, die es zu erobern gilt?

Sie halten mich für kalt, unnahbar.

Haben sie denn jemals versucht an mich heran zu kommen, ohne mit der Intention mit mir ins Bett zu steigen?

Nein.

Gut. Sollen sie mich sehen, wie sie wollen.

Ich weiß, wer ich bin und das reicht mir.

Ich bin nicht einsam, auch wenn mein Herz manchmal vor Schmerz schreit. Meine Brüder sind bei mir.

Sie sind meine Familie, meine Unterstützung.

Der Grund, warum ich noch kämpfe.

Sie und mein Lord.

Er ist der Grund meines Schmerzes.

Unerreichbar, wie ein Stern und doch so anziehend.

Seine Augen, seine Stimme, seine Haltung.

Er ist ein Traum, dem ich verzweifelt hinterher jage, mit dem Wissen, dass ich erfolglos sein werde, denn er gehört zu jemand anderem.

Warum quälen mich die Valar so?

Was habe ich getan, dass ich das erleiden muss?

Die Nähe meiner Lady wird beinahe unerträglich.

Ich spüre ständig ihren prüfenden Blick auf und ihren forschenden Geist in mir.

Sie durchleuchtet mich, wie ein Buch.

Oh nein. Sie hat mein Geheimnis entdeckt!

Oh Eru, sie weiß es!

Sie weiß es!

Niemand weiß davon, nicht einmal meine Brüder!

Ich kann nur noch mein Haupt in Schande senken und mich auf ihren Zorn gefasst machen.

Er bleibt aus.

Sie sieht mich nur sanft an, will wissen, wie lange es schon so geht.

Wehmütig und mit Tränen entschuldige ich mich, doch sie winkt lächelnd ab und deutet mir, mich umzudrehen.

Celeborn.

Da steht mein Lord Celeborn.

Er kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich.

Ich will mich losmachen, aber er lässt es nicht zu.

Panisch sehe ich zu meiner Herrin.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln wendet sie sich ab und verlässt uns.

Unsicher sehe ich meinen Lord an.

Seine Augen.

Sie strahlen mich an.

Er führt mich in sein Gemach.

Ich habe einen versiegelten Umschlag bekommen.

Behutsam öffne ich ihn.

Er ist von meinem Lord und meiner Lady.

Ich habe Befehl, mich umgehend bei ihnen zu melden.

Zwei Tage ist es her, dass ich... Dass wir...

Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht.

Ich danke Celeborn und auch Galadriel dafür.

Nervös stehe ich vor meiner Herrin.

Es gibt neue Befehle.

Wir ziehen in die Schlacht.

Sie hat den Vormarsch der Feinde gesehen.

Ich werde sie führen.

Trauer und Kummer befallen mich.

Die Zeit unseres Aufbruches ist gekommen.

Zeit des Abschiedes von denen, die ich liebe.

Meine Brüder werden in Lórien zurückbleiben.

Ich hatte meine Herrschaften darum gebeten.

Sie versuchen ihre Tränen zu schlucken, scheitern jedoch.

In meinem Hals formt sich ein Kloss.

Mein Blick schweift zu meinem Herrn und Halter meines Herzens.

Seine Augen sind so dumpf, ohne Freude.

Wir werden verabschiedet.

Ich gehe ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen.

Ich könnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, meine Liebsten weinen zu sehen.

Ich gehe mit dem Wissen, an die letzte Nacht und an Erinnerung daran habe ich eine Kette mit einem Schmetterlingsanhänger von ihm bekommen. Ich trage es unter meiner Rüstung, an meinem Herzen. Dort, wo er wohnt.

_In my hands__  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

Alles um uns herum ist dunkel. Kein Stern leuchtet, als fürchten sie sich.

Wohl nicht so sehr, wie wir.

Die Menschen waren voller Staunen, als ich mit dem Heer kamen.

Hoffen wir, dass das Letzte Bündnis der Menschen und Elben erfolgreich sein wird.

Bei allen Valar, steht uns bei.

Noch relativ weit von uns entfernt befindet sich ein Flammenmeer, dass unaufhörlich auf uns zu kommt.

Sie sind da.

Sie stehen vor dem Klammwall.

Donner und Blitz, gepaart mit Regen, setzen ein.

Ein Omen?

Sie stürmen auf uns los.

So beginnt nun also die Schlacht, die über unser Überleben bestimmt.

Aragorn gibt den Befehl zum Anlegen.

Pfeilhagel praselt auf den Feind nieder, doch sie kommen unaufhörlich näher, wie eine Sintflut.

Ich bin froh, dass meine Brüder nicht hier sind.

Er ist geborsten.

Der Klammwall ist geborsten.

Sie sind überall.

Wir können nicht standhalten.

Ich atme schon schwer. Meine Bewegungen werden immer schwächer und fahriger.

Aragorn ruft den Rückzug.

Ich bin froh und decke meinen Leuten den Rücken, die sich zum Rückzug begeben.

Uruks kommen auf mich zu.

Sie sterben durch meine Klinge.

Da war es auf einmal.

Eine schemenhafte Figur hinter mir.

Schmerz.

Ich blute... Ich blute!

Ungläubig sehe ich auf meinen Arm.

Ich spüre einen Hieb in meinem Rücken.

Jemand ruft meinen Namen.

Die Welt dreht sich.

Ich sehe meine toten Kameraden zwischen Orks und Uruks liegen.

Bald werde ich bei euch sein.

Nun vestehe ich den Blick, den mir meine Herrin gegeben hat.

Sie hat es geahnt.

Sie ahnte meinen Tod.

Rúmil, Orophin, Celeborn... Verzeiht mir. Bitte. Ich habe euch enttäuscht.

Verzeiht mir.

Es ist so hell...

Ich sehe Lóriens Wälder. Meine Eltern, meine Brüder... Celeborn.

Ich sehe unsere letzte, gemeinsame Nacht.

Seine Augen, verschleiert vor Liebe und Lust.

Spüre seine sanften Berührungen, höre seine Stimme...

Namarie, Celeborn.

Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._


End file.
